You're my Sunshine
by VivianVandam
Summary: Her sister ripped right from her arms, Layla a young woman from vault 114 is after the raiders who stole Heather from her. With vengeance and hope leading her she stands her ground when a group of raiders attack. She's mortally wounded, but the last one standing. She finds herself bleeding to death with the help of John Hancock, a ghoul turned lover will she ever find Heather?
1. Chapter 1

You're my sunshine

Vivian VanDam

Part one

Climbing over the shell of a broken car, Layla moved the plasma rifle from her right side to her left. Easier draw. Pickmens blade laid in a sheath on her hip and Gage, the dog was at her side. Combat boots smacked the broken road underneath her feet. Five raider camps down, and she didn't care how many more was left. She was going to find Heather and bring her back to some place, remotely safe. Layla turned around feeling the suns rays against the back of her neck. Gage, the German Shepherd, Preston Garvey gave her looked down at her with sad eyes. She reached out and he jumped into her arms. With a grunt she put him down.

She traveled all the way from vault 114, to Concord to Sanctuary, all along the way killing bandit, raiders and mercenary's alike. She was tired, sore, had cuts, scrapes and a few radiation burns all throughout her skin.

Each leader she killed, she took a piece of their armor and attached it to her vault suit. Layla took the bandanna her sister made pushed her bangs back and wrapped it around her head. Sweat glistened upon her forehead and the backpack she had was getting lighter by the day. Soon, she would have to stop somewhere, speak to a merchant and get more supplies. Gage was running low on dog food too…she placed her hands on her hips and looked down to the German Shepard.

"Well boy, looks like we have to find Goodneighbor. That's what Preston called it." She reached down scratching behind his ears. He was panting, the broken pieces of road that lingered went right to the bridge. She followed her pip boy to the best of her abilities. Now, it was just trying to find it.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Layla pulled the backpack off, unzipped it and rummaged through to find a single bottle of purified water left. It was all she had…

She looked at Gage who panted.

She cracked the bottle open pouring the cool water onto her hand, the dog came over and lapped readily. She was thirsty too her dog came first. She smiled feeling his rough tongue rub against her skin. He had been her only companion since her sister was kidnapped. She couldn't believe how lonely she had become. Gage finished by backing up his tail wagging.

"Good boy. Now, let's go find Heather." Standing she pulled the backpack over her shoulder and pressed on. The water underneath lapped against the bridge, it almost made her relax.

Almost.

Layla knew better to relax out here in the Commonwealth. You never knew who was going to turn around and stab you in the back.

 _Could've been synths, that's what Piper said…_ She shuddered.

"I'm not going to think that, I know it was raiders or bandits. They have my sister, I'm going to kill each and everyone of them till I get her back." The armor was heavy, hot too. Her skin underneath the vault suit was slick with sweat. Her tongue felt like sand paper. When she looked at her pip boy it showed the temperature creeping above ninety. Layla was going to have to stop soon, or face heatstroke.

"Well look who it is boy's. It's the girl who killed Red and her gang." A man shouted. She lifted her head looking at the other end of the bridge. He stood there with a machine gun while a man stepped beside him wielding a shot gun.

Thirteen others moved in.

Layla sighed.

"It's the little vault dweller." Said the shotgunner. She looked down at Gage, his ears were back growling.

"What do you asshats want? Isn't it bad enough I took out Sledge?" She ran her fingers over Gage's coat, his hackles were rising. All she had to do was whistle and they would fall.

"Listen bitch, you're worth more to us alive then dead. You've made some very bad enemies out here." Machine guy said, Layla stared.

"If you didn't take my sister, we wouldn't have this issue. Would we?" She retorted, the man just laughed.

"We know where Heather is, if you come with us willingly we will set her free. If you don't we'll kill you and take you. Either way we're getting paid." Layla looked at her plasma rifle. Fifty rounds, she was crack shot…

Her fingers ran across Pickman's blade and she reached for it.

"Ten thousand caps dead, fifty thousand alive." The man moved in.

Layla whistled.

Gage was tearing his throat out the second she dropped behind the nearest skeleton of a car. She felt the bullets hit the metal, she listened to them pinging off. A few scratched her neck and face. She readied the blade and ran out from behind the skeleton of the car, jumping on one of the men. The knife sunk deep into his fleshy throat.

Blood splattered on her face and she felt the thrill of the kill.

She was on another man in a second, her knife digging into his left side and she pulled up. The extra modification on the blade was for sufficient blood loss.

"Fuck it's Pickmen's knife!" A raider shouted, Gage growled. His fur covered in blood.

"Sick em!" She shouted, Gage was all too happy to listen to her.

"Gotcha bitch!" A man screamed, she moved feeling a deep burning sensation throughout her right hip. It hurt but the adrenalin kept most of it off. She barred her teeth and ran full speed to the man who shot her. She brought the knife up at an arc cutting through his throat and jaw. She watched his face split into two. His gun fell to the ground and she snatched it up. 10mm pistol. It was shit but it would do. Taking aim, she shot another raider right in the throat. She listened to him gagging on his own blood. She moaned in content.

Layla just kept thinking about her sister. Praying to see her again soon.

"You fucking bitch!" One of the raiders screamed, a shot rang and knocked her right in the shoulder.

He was up on one of the balcony's. Her arm hung limp at her side, she took the pistol and aimed spraying an entire clip into the building. She heard bullets strike flesh.

The pain rang in her head, her hip pulsated, she was bleeding. She felt it in her combat boots, they were filling up. Gage was whimpering as he looked at her.

The ground around her was filled with bodies. Various armor and weapons strewn about. She took it one step at a time keeping the 10mm close to her side. She didn't have much for ammo, but she still had her blade and her wits.

Her body hurt but she pushed forward, walking with a limp. She didn't come this far for nothing. She had to find Goodneighbor, rest up and leave the next day. Heather was somewhere out there she needed to save her.

The Commonwealth was so much bigger then she thought. Inside the vault she heard of the outside world, she took her sister to train her on how to use guns.

Layla shuddered, she didn't want to think about what they were doing in her vault…it made her sick. She reached over gently petting Gage, the sun screamed on her skin.

The shadows of the ruin's felt good. A few degrees cooler, she ran her hand over her sweaty face. It came away bloody. She used her last stempack after fighting a rad scorpion. Now, she was relying on luck.

"Woof?" Gage howled. She looked down at him and softly hushed him.

"We can't be seen or heard boy. I don't know how much more I can take." Her voice cracked through chapped lips.

Gage trotted in front of her and she limped after him. Layla was leaving a blood trail, anyone who wanted to find her will at this point.

Her bandanna fell off in the fight and her bangs stuck to her sweat covered face. She tossed the empty gun to the side. Huffing, puffing she collapsed outside of a water fountain, long since dry. She laid her back against it and felt the sun biting into her skin. She was tired and saw spots dancing in front of her. Gage walked up next to her, whimpered and licked at her face.

"I'm alright boy, I just need to rest for a little." She laid her head back against the limestone, she reached to the blade and held it within her sweaty palm.

Pickman, the serial killer of raiders. She enjoyed his company after she rescued him. He was good conversation, his art a little eccentric but he had cold nuka cola and food. He even enjoyed Gage's company. That's when he unlocked his safe and gave her what she held now.

That had been over two weeks ago.

He was the only one other then Preston who even tried to help her. He gave her a name, and where to find him. Her next stop was Kellogg. She knew he worked for the institute…

 _They didn't take her, they couldn't have._ She blinked away the blurry vision. Crows were flying above her.

She was tired.

So very tired.

Gage laid his head on her hips looking up at her with sad eyes. She gave him a soft smile as she ran her fingers over his coarse coat. He whimpered licking her fingers.

"It's alright boy…it's alright." Her eyes bobbed, her head laid back against the rough stone. It was the most comfortable she'd been in a very long time.

…

"Why do we have to patrol tonight? I wanted to go to the third rail and hear Magnolia sing." The man in black sighed. He kept his machine gun down low, the man in tan, a ghoul shrugged.

"You should just talk to her man. Magnolia is single. Whether or not she'll take you to her room, I doubt it. She's pretty hard to get." The ghoul chuckled keeping his own machine gun down low. It was a calm night the sun finally went down and it was cooling off. Not by much, just a few degrees. The man in black laughed.

"I heard otherwise." He nudged the ghoul who only gave him a side glance.

"Mayor Hancock only gives the patrol to people he likes and trusts." The man in black lifted his chin and squared his shoulders.

"Then why doesn't he send out his body guard? I'm sure she'll kick some major ass. With that minigun of hers?" The ghoul only shook his head.

"She won't leave his side. Not after he saved her from diamond city." Both chuckled.

"I wonder if he'll ever let the townsfolk know who his brother is." The man in black turned to face the ghoul.

"I wouldn't want to be that sorry mother fuck-" He stopped, his eyes widened and his scarred face turned quickly to a frown.

"We have a live one." The ghoul walked forward to the young girl, bleeding in the street. A dog laid out against her thighs. When they approached the dog lifted its head and growled. The woman seemed to wake up, her hand clutching something, the other on his fur. Her eyes were glossy her lips cracked, her skin flash fried from the sun. The vault dweller outfit clung to her every curve, she had five pieces of the most major armor they had ever seen. The two patrolmen looked at each other before looking back at the dweller. The puddle of blood grew underneath her, her skin took on a waxy complexion.

"We should take her to Hancock, after all she's in his jurisdiction." The ghoul stepped to the woman. He noticed within the palm of her hand was a blade.

"We're here to help ma'am." The ghoul's hoarse voice came through her haze and she nodded.

"Down Gage." She whispered, the dog relaxed. She held onto his collar as he pulled to help her to her feet.

The men watched the pain cross her face, the sudden flush to her skin. The ghoul holstered his weapon and took her in his arms. He took her weight like it was nothing.

"Alright, come on. Let's take you to Hancock. He'll know what to do."

…

Hancock took a long pull on the Jet riding the high, time moved slow he rolled his head side to side. Blowing out smoke he closed his black eyes and laid back on his couch. Fahrenheit was stationed right outside his personal quarters. The Third Rail was right outside his home and he could hear Magnolia's soulful voice flow through the streets.

He laid his hands on his lap, touching the tricornered hat. He wanted to become Mayor, so he could give those kicked from Diamond City a home. A place they could be themselves.

 _Of the people, for the people_. He ran his hands over his rough face. He was getting tired of all the power he had. It was weighing him down, sure he liberated the people of Goodneighbor for a reason.

Now, he was constantly looked up too. Always making the tough decisions.

His people needed that.

His people needed him.

It was why he stayed when he had that itch to get up and leave. To stretch his legs for a while. Hancock despised those who were set out to hurt others. In this world he knew it was kill or be killed. He was just sick of those stealing, kidnapping, and killing the innocent. Children, toddlers…newborns…

This world was savage he was tired of it.

Hancock took another long pull of his Jet and groaned.

 _One day I'll be sick and tired of the darkness and just end it._ He blew out the smoke keeping his eyes closed.

 _When was the last time someone touched me? Loved me? Cared for me? I'm always looking out for my people, I see the hope in their eyes that one day things would be better._ He opened his eyes staring at the cracked walls of his quarters. The high was hitting it's peak, the pain shooting through him was sharp.

He had everything and anything he could ever want. Power, caps, the chems.

 _What am I missing?_

"Are you two shitting me? She's bleeding all over the damn carpet!" Fahrenheit shouted. Hancock took his hat holding it within his fingers, he stared down at it. Wondering if this was all worth it.

"We brought her Hancock could decide what to do with her." He knew the ghoul, it was Archie. Archie and Hemmington, the two he put on patrol. Why were they back so damned early?

"I don't care, she's bleeding everywhere. She's armed and why is that mutt with her?" His guard was not happy. Before Archie could speak up Fahrenheit was at it again.

"She's a vault dweller. The hell are we going to do with her? She's good as dead." That was when Hancock intervened.

He placed the burden upon his crown went to the door. He was not ready to face what he was staring down.

A woman with the darkest hair he'd ever seen, the palest skin slick with sweat with the lightest dusting of freckles crossed the bridge of her nose. Her face was sun-kissed and the armor over her vault suit was mixed and matched ranging from: The rust devils, raiders, gunners and trappers. The young vault dweller had been everywhere.

 _Why?_ He looked at Archie, the dog standing guard right by the girl. He nodded his head.

"Put her on the couch, fetch Henry." Hancock felt the high dip low, crashing. He watched Archie lay her down on the couch. The vault dweller let out the lightest of groans.

The dog jumped right up next to her, staring Hancock down growling. Her hand came up touching the scruff of his fur, petting him. When she opened her eyes, he was stunned. They reminded him of amethysts. The rare jewel. Though glossed over, he saw the pain within them and felt her pain radiate deep within him. Hancock was approaching her when the dog barred his teeth growling.

Fahrenheit walked in, you couldn't miss her with her bright red hair, minigun, large biceps and half shaved head. Her eyes narrowed her lips pursed, she held a cigarette in between her teeth.

"She ain't worth it Hancock, she's good as dead anyway. Besides she dropped this." She tossed a blade to him, it was made well. He turned it over the blade had a serrated edge and was lighter then a feather.

"Good for stealth." He replied.

"Think your brother sent her here to kill you?" Fahrenheit looked to the bleeding woman groaning on his couch. He looked at the blade to the dweller and shook his head no.

"I don't believe so." He replied, Fahrenheit shook her own head.

"And I don't trust her." She snapped biting the cigarette in half. Hancock looked to the stone eye'd girl and felt pity.

"I'll keep her here, hear her story and we will decide from there. Right now, she's like any other that lives in Goodneighbor. She needs help, we help." He tossed the knife on the table filled with chems. Mentats, Buffout, Psycho, Jet, and Fury. All of which he was about to down. Hoping it would be the end of him.

He looked to the woman and shook his head.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

"My name is John Hancock, you're in the town of Goodneighbor. Do you remember your name?" He asked, the girl looked at him and grit her teeth she was in some serious pain.

"Heather…" She croaked.

"That's your name?" He asked, she was shaking her head.

"My sister…Heather." She closed her eyes, steadied her breathing and tried again.

"I'm looking for my sister Heather." She looked so pale Hancock looked over his stash on his table and saw nothing he could give her. This girl was going to die if he didn't do something.

"I'm going to give you a hit of Jet. It'll make everything seem slow. It'll calm your heart." He took the red and white inhaler, when he went to her Gage barked a warning.

"Calm boy." She whispered, the dog's eyes looked at her and lowered its head on her hip.

"He's protective of me. I'm sorry sir." She grits her teeth.

"I've been shot right through my hip. I was out of stempacks. I was on my way here from Sanctuary hills." She slowed her breathing, accepting the hit of Jet. The high was instant and she laid her head back blowing the smoke out, she'd done this before. And she enjoyed the high.

Layla's eyes were stuck on the Mayor. He was a ghoul but one of the most attractive one's she's ever seen. His puffed-up Pettie coat, tricornered hat, and boots made her smile. He still had a strong jaw line and wonderfully shaped eyes. His lips were pursed, and his chin was strong. When he looked at her she felt the weight of his world crashing around her.

He looked normal, his eyes held how deep the sadness went. They were the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. Hancock looked away from her to look at a speck on the wall.

"My name is Layla, I'm from Vault 114. Someone took my sister Heather. I've tracked down several raider, rust devil, gunner and mercenary strongholds to find her. Each piece of my armor is from their leaders. Red, Jared, Slag, Captain Sally-" Hancock shook his head.

"You're telling me, you took on the L&L Gang, the Forged and Rust Devils? A dweller?" He watched her nod.

"They took the last person I give a shit about from me. I watched them rip her from my arms. Garvey armed me with a plasma rifle." She reached up to her bleeding shoulder.

"I guess that's gone…" She laid her head back down, her eyes closing Hancock waited. She jumped up crying in pain.

"My blade! I need my blade please." Her amethyst eyes stared at him. He reached over and handed it to her. He watched the color fade from her face eyes turning to glass she collapsed.

Hancock took her into his arms his world became a blazing sun, his skin was uncomfortably warm within his petticoat. Placing his fingers against her throat, he felt the beating of her heart. Slow, irregular. He had to get the doctor up here and quick-

"I'm here sir." Doctor Henry came through the door without knocking, his hair a messy mop but his eyes bright filled with knowledge. Henry gently took the dweller in his arms, looking at the damage.

"Good news, the bullet went through. Bad news, it hit an artery." He looked at Hancock.

"I'm surprised she's even still alive. She's lost so much blood." Henry sighed shaking his head.

"You should just let her go. Let her have peace-" Hancock snapped his head to him.

"Can she be saved?" Snapping.

"Well yes but-" He stopped as the weight of his gaze weighed down on him.

"Is she worth saving?" Henry asked.

"Her sister has been kidnapped, she's came this far. I will say this one last time, Of the people. For the people." Henry was already pulling things from his doctor's bag.

"I'm going to need you to hold this." He took Hancock's hand and placed it to her hip. He wanted to save her for more reasons then just her sister being stolen from her. It was for a much more selfish reason.

She made him _feel_. She made the darkness seem a little brighter. Within this vault dweller hope radiated from her.

"You better save this one Henry, or you're going to be in deep shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Hancock laid back in his bed staring at the ceiling, his skin prickling with tension. Layla laid out on his couch sleeping. Her breathing steadied throughout the night. He couldn't just sleep knowing she was knocking at deaths door. The bullet in her shoulder was removed, not without her losing more blood then Henry wanted. He still worked on her.

Hancock still couldn't get over the feeling she gave him, that bolt of electricity flowing through his body. The surge of something, and the brightness he saw within that cold empty…darkness. Shuddering he tried rolling over, his skin felt too hot even as the nights in the Commonwealth were cool. He tossed the blanket off him and sat up.

 _I need to check on her._ He pulled his pants on leaving the petticoat off. The heat was just too much leaving a thin sheet of sweat on his rough skin. Still…

His muscles pulsated as he looked to the young woman laid out upon the couch. Her face turned a shade darker from being inside the sun burn had a chance to heal. Her skin splattered with blood, she had mud and lord knew what else in her hair. She was a mess, but beneath all that he saw a beautiful smooth skin.

Gage was staring at him warily as he laid on her legs. His ears were up as was his guard. Hancock waved to the dog who bluntly ignored him. Gage whimpered looking at Layla.

"She'll be alright boy." Hancock's gruff voice whispered.

 _I hope._ Just gazing upon her he felt that burst of light from earlier. It was strange, he's been with many women. Ghouls and smooth skins. Ghouls he didn't mind being nude with. Smooth skins however were a different story. He also never felt such… _strong_ feelings to one before. This girl was in deep trouble. He knew Pickmens blade when he saw it. He just didn't tell his body guard that. She would end up throwing the poor girl out into the streets to bleed to death without a second guess. He got why she was so protective over him, another reason why he wanted so bad to leave. Hancock sat down on the table and lowered his head. He was tired…so tired of everything. His shoulder's sagged and he sighed heavily.

Emotions weren't a thing he talked about often. Nor felt often. There were many things he questioned. His life, the immortality a ghoul _could_ have or lack thereof. He ran his hands over his bald head, remembering the blonde hair he used to have.

Not many times does he regret turning into a ghoul, this was one of them. He once was a handsome young bachelor who enjoyed the high life and women. Now he was a questionably good mayor, with an obligation to his people.

 _Quite a 180 if you ask me._ He looked at Layla, her head turned slightly, he got a better look at her face.

Her nose was small, her cheek bones sharp and high, her brows were black like her hair with a scar over the left one. The freckles that dusted her face was darker then before. He'd never been _infatuated_ with a smooth skin before. He could see the strength within her and knew she was a fighter.

"Do you normally watch people when they sleep?" A croak came from her lips, he nearly jumped out of his skin as she spoke. Her aymythest eyes glimmered.

"I was just checking on you, would you like some water?" He reached out his fingers running over her face, her skin warm to the touch. Not like earlier when her skin was blazing. Layla was nodding he reached behind him cracking open a can of purified water.

Placing his hand underneath her head he lifted her up and allowed her to drink. Her eyes closed and moaned. He saw how cracked her lips are and he felt horrible.

"I just couldn't go to sleep knowing how close to dying you were." He pulled the can away and she gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks for that, one of the few people out in the Commonwealth who gives a shit." She laid her head back down on the couch, he casted a glance to her half open vault suit. He looked away from the plump white flesh. It wasn't fair to look upon her like that in the situation she was in.

"Never seen a vault dweller before huh?" She chuckled, she was tired he could tell by the tone of her voice. He shook his head slowly.

"Your sister Heather, what did she look like?" He leaned forward to hear her better. Layla's eyes sparked bright with life.

"She has red hair and blue eyes. She's nine. About four nine, hundred pounds max. I cut her hair short, so she wouldn't have been easy to grab. I was wrong." She closed her eyes against the swimming pain.

"She had on a vault suit like mine, less dirty. She looked just like me…she may have the body of a child, but my god she's brilliant." Layla closed her eyes. She never allowed herself to cry, not near anyone she didn't know.

Hancock was different she felt it deep within her gut. Her instincts were never wrong. He may have been a ghoul but something about him made her trust him.

When she opened her eyes he was there, thumbing away her tears. She gazed over him.

"You saw her didn't you…?" She whispered. Hancock nodded slowly.

"They were at the Third Rail, I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't have any proof. They haven't abused her they kept her fed. She wasn't starving she looked clean. Layla they were here a day before you arrived. Magnolia reported in to me." He kept his voice low, whispering to comfort her. Still her eyes blazed fire.

"I have to find them, I have too Hancock. That's my little sister. They stole her away from me!" He placed his hand gently on her chest to keep her from getting up.

"No Layla. If you leave now, you'll die." He couldn't let her do that. He wouldn't. The anger he felt billowing from her was no surprise. Still she began to calm down when she saw the reason.

"You're injured. The more you try to walk on that hip the more likely you'll die. Who would save Heather then?" He sat upright on the table, took the can of purified water and began to help her drink again.

He felt warm tears touch his palm.

She pulled her head away and he put it back down.

"Why do you _care_ I'm a smooth skin, a vault dweller." She turned her head away from him, Hancock listened to the soft sobs.

 _I need her to trust me…_ He sat down next to the couch and sighed.

"Of the people, for the people." His motto left his lips and she looked at him, tears staining her face.

"What?" She whispered.

"Of the people, for the people. It's my motto. I'll help those who need help, and I'll hurt those who need hurting. It's just that simple and the Commonwealth gives me plenty of people to hurt." He looked at her.

"You need help, I'm willing to help in anyway." He touched her hand, a tingle running through his spine. He watched the same feeling shoot through her.

 _Chemistry that's what it's called._ He lowered his head slightly.

"You should get some sleep John." Her voice still hoarse yet her lips weren't nearly as cracked.

"I'm fine. I went on a ten-day chem binge before. No sleep then." He was staring at the sleeping Gage.

"Is he yours?" He asked, Layla chuckled.

"Garvey gave him to me. Apparently, he was a stray they found. I took to Gage when I found him at a Red Rocket station. He took to me. He's a sweetheart. Protective but sweet." Her fingers ran over his head.

Hancock watched her pet him and wondered what it would feel like to have her touch him.

"Have anyone special in your life?" Layla asked.

"Gage and Heather are the only two in mine." She laid her hand on Gage's head and closed her eyes.

"No one." He replied.

That brought her head up to look at him.

"What about that Fahrenheit lady? Your guard?" Her tears forgotten for the moment Hancock looked at her and shrugged.

"Chems. Chems have been in my life for years." He replied. She shook her head.

"I saved her life. Mayor McDonough wanted to have her executed for being a Synth. I came in snuck her out a long with the ghouls he was kicking out. I didn't care if you were a synth, or a ghoul. No one deserves a wrongful death." He turned to look at Layla, she was laying there listening.

"He was going to destroy families, take the lives away from children. I couldn't allow that. I took them and brought them here, to Goodneighbor…who was being ran by a tyrant. I went on a chem binge found myself by John Hancock's clothes. You're going to think me crazy, or I hallucinated but I swear Layla they were speaking to me. I put them on…that night I got a band of people together, we took some chems and we butchered that mother fucker." He looked away from Layla, he didn't want to feel the judgement.

"I became John Hancock, the Mayor of Goodneighbor." He rubbed his face, his shoulders heavy from stress. Layla reached out touching his arm. Shuddering from her touch he looked up at her, her hands were rough and calloused. Still the touch either way felt good.

"You did the right thing. You liberated the people who were in hell." Layla grit her teeth as she tried to sit up. He was reaching out to her and she stopped him.

"I need to move before I get antsy." Once she sat up Gage hopped down to the floor, sniffed at Hancock and walked away.

"You took on the name Hancock?" She asked, he was nodding. Layla was already feeling better then the previous day, still sore as hell but better. Knowing her sister was just here made her feel a bit better. She wasn't far off from her and at least they're taking care of her.

"Why would they want your sister?" Hancock asked, Layla looked at him and only shook her head.

"I only started killing their leaders when they stole Heather from me. I don't know why…" She still had her hand on Hancock's arm. His muscles were strong, defined. When she looked at him she saw him as a man, not a ghoul. His muscles showed that. His heart showed that. He wanted to help find her sister. Layla felt her heart skip and her face flush. She never felt an attraction to anyone. She assumed she was just not interested in anyone. Still she couldn't help but look at him. The thought of finally finding someone to help her with her sister, made things seem a little less dark, and hope filled her.

"Are you sure you want to help me find Heather?" She asked. Hancock nodded.

"I need to get out for a while. Being mayor…is nice and all, but someone with that much power shouldn't get comfortable. It's not good." He relaxed when she touched him. His muscles unknotted and he was able to relax. Gage was steady staring at him.

 _I'm surprised to feel how much a touch could do._ They sat in comfortable silence till she chuckled.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Thanks for taking me in John." The sound of his name on her lips made his insides melt. He just smirked.

"I couldn't let such a pretty thing die." His cheeks flushed, Layla's eyes roamed over him. He was without his petticoat, not that she blamed him. It was warm in his penthouse, warm enough for her to pull the blanket off of her and Gage.

Pulling her hand back she managed to move her one good leg off the couch.

"Come sit up here. That hardwood floor must be uncomfortable." Hancock got up and sat on the couch.

"You would be correct. This couch is much more comfortable." He gave her a smirk and she smiled.

"Why did you leave your vault?" He pulled her legs on top of his carefully not to cause more harm. Darkness crawled across her eyes her smile faded.

"Does it matter?" She scoffed.

"I told you my story." He replied, nodding.

"True that." She looked at him, the darkness flowed over into her face.

"In vault 114 they use us women as baby makers. Vaultech found a way for us women to have more twins, triplets. Things that could repopulate the world after the bombs. They put the newborns in this sludge that makes them age faster. Within the sludge are intelligence nanos. They learn everything in the span of six months. After six months they're pulled free and live as adults. Women are forced to repopulate. I managed to find my sister's capsule. Pulled her free. Taught her how to use a gun…" She looked at Hancock, he was listening.

"Apparently parents are chosen based on genetic codes. Who would survive the longest, the healthiest, and the most beautiful. All three were a must…" Sighing Layla shook her head.

"I pulled my sister early, she was mentally older then nine…but physically she was a child. The overseer wanted her himself. She had the rarest genetic code anyone had ever seen. Red hair, blue eyes. I'm the second rarest. Black hair lilac eyes. A genetic deformity. I should've been an albino." She moved slightly uncomfortable due to the bandage wrapped around her shoulder.

"He was going to rape her. I took my gun and I shot him in his head. We left. Five months into living in the Commonwealth she was stolen from me." His hand laid on her leg and she felt him squeeze. The power she felt from him drove her hormones insane. Not only _was_ he power, the power within his body she felt. Her face flushed she looked away from him.

"I've killed hundreds of raiders, bandits alike to find her…I've been all the way from Sanctuary hills to the Salem Museum of Witchcraft. I've ran into nothing but raiders coming after me." Shaking her head the tears stung behind her eyes.

"They don't know what they're dealing with John. My sister can be manipulative and charismatic. She may not be strong, but she's deadly smart. Just like me. I know she can survive. But I took on that parent role and now…" Gritting her teeth back against the coming tears, a sob was stuck in her throat.

"She's a little girl! What would they want with her?!" The flood gates were open, she cried.

Hancock was there, gently picking her up he held her against his chest rocking her. The emotional turmoil, and the raging chemistry her brain became a muddled mess. She pressed her face against the crook of his neck. Her tears were warm against his skin, Hancock didn't understand why he held her, he felt like it was the right thing to do.

Running his hand through her hair, he listened as her sobs turned to gentle sniffling. Laying against him she was able to listen to his beating heart. He held her in such a way that nothing hurt.

Layla didn't want to admit it. She was scared, alone and wanted this. She's never been in the outside world. She managed to escape the vault and now she was on a manhunt to find Heather.

"It's alright, you're safe. No one will hurt you here Layla I promise. I will protect you." He whispered against her ear, the heat of his breath made goosebumps rise against her skin. He smelt of tobacco and soap.

With her eyes closed she buried her face against his neck and laid there. She's never been held or shown compassion. This was the first and she longed for more of it.

Hancock held her gently within his arms aware of the raging heat within his body and the shooting chemistry. The only thing he could think of doing was hold her. He couldn't dare to see the pain in her eyes any longer. He didn't want her to hurt. As he held her she cried. She became venerable and he felt how scared she truly was. Hancock there was so much more then desire, there was the want, need to protect her from the savages of the Commonwealth.

He wanted to protect her from the world. Bright light flooded through the broken windows, touching his face. That was when he opened his eyes realizing he'd fallen asleep with her in his arms. Hand placed against her hair, the silk strains tangled within his fingers. Looking at her he saw the dark circles underneath her eyes, puffed from crying. He felt horrible for her, and he knew what needed to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

He watched her chest rise and fall as she slipped into a deep sleep. Hancock was dressed and ready for the day. He knew what he was going to do he was going to do it. He placed the burden upon his crown feeling it weigh his shoulders down. He didn't mind the responsibility of Mayor, that didn't mean he had to like it. He gave Layla one last look. Henry said the more she slept the easier the healing process would be.

He meant to ask her about Pickmens blade, getting lost in her tears stopped that. She needed the rest.

Hancock took his combat knife, and pistol. Not that he would need it, it was just to be careful. Silently he dashed from the room and out into the main hall.

"How's the dweller?" Fahrenheit piped up. She was sitting on a chair right outside his door. Hancock shrugged.

"She's getting better. I'm taking a walk down to the Third Rail. Watch this door. No one comes in, or out." He was reaching the stairs when she piped up again.

"I heard her crying last night. She alright?" Hancock stopped mid stride.

"Her sister was stolen from her. They came through here about two days ago. I'm going to ask Magnolia if she heard anything. If anything, Whitechapel could tell me something." He started down the stairs, Fahrenheit spoke again.

"Why are you doing this for a dweller, she doesn't know this world. Nor would she live long enough to understand it." Hancock watched her brows knit together, she was biting her cigarette again.

"Of the people, for the people." Down he went. He heard her scoff as she sat there, guarding Layla. He wouldn't allow anyone to harm her.

Humid air struck his face. Inside the building it was a bit cooler then outside. Considering the entire building he lived in was brick. Hancock turned to look up at his window, worry struck deep in his gut. He wanted to have faith in Fahrenheit, she would protect Layla with her life just like she does with him.

"Hey Hancock!" a female voice called from across the street, turning he saw Daisy waving him over. He didn't have time for this…

 _Maybe she saw something._ Daisy was another ghoul he brought in from Diamond City. She was nice and still had all her hair. She ran the scrap stand. Sometimes she had a few good things, other times it was just what it was. Scrap.

"Hey Daisy, question for ya." With quick steps he was in front of her stand, she leaned forward hands placed on the counter top. Going through the thresh hold, the little fan behind her making soft noises.

"Shoot." Her blue eyes were glimmering, and she smiled. She had the raspy voice that every ghoul had. She was still sweet.

"Remember the dweller that came through about two days ago?" He watched as she closed her eyes thinking it over.

"The one with the raider looking guys? Yeah. I do. They came through and bought a few things. The girl looked like a dweller. She had the outfit of one." Daisy was uncomfortable talking business. He knew this.

"Well, the other dweller that Archie brought in? That was her sister. Kidnapped by them. Did you happen to catch any names?" Daisy was doing her 'I'm thinking' face again before nodding.

"A man named Kellogg was looking for the girl. He's the one who set the bounty out." She leaned in to whisper.

"That other vault dweller you have? Fifty thousand caps alive. Ten thousand dead. Someone want's her and want's her bad." She leaned back.

"Is that why you have her hold up? So, no one else can take the spoils?" She was still whispering, Hancock was already shaking his head. He already had a reason for keeping Layla and it wasn't for the ransom.

"No. It's not. I'm here to help her find her sister and give them a place to stay." He turned to leave when he glanced over his shoulder.

"You say a word about that ransom, and I'll cut your tongue out. You understand me?" Daisy was nodding her head.

"Good. I'm going to the Third Rail, I need to speak with Whitechapel and Magnolia." The sun was overhead making the asphalt and concreate underneath his feet already hot. The summers in the Commonwealth were hell. Growing food almost impossible. Luckily, they had a water purifier with running water. Caravans came through five times a month making trading easy. He roamed through his streets looking at the faces of those who he helped, and a few new ones. Most of the people who lived in Goodneighbor were ghouls or outcasts. All of which, had a home here.

He took a turn and saw the hotel, neon lights lit up. The memory den was hopping, the Third Rail was right in front of him.

"Hey Mayor Hancock." Archie shouted from the Memory Den's door. Hancock nearly grumbled, turning he saw Archie walking over to him holding the tommy gun.

"How's the girl doing? She was in rough shape when we found her." He genuinely looked worried, jealousy raged within Hancock. Clearing his throat, he smiled.

"She's doing better. Sleeping a lot. Henry said that was a good thing. She was up and talking for a little while last night. Gave her some water and she went back to sleep." Archie was nodding.

"Good, I thought she was a goner. Is she really a vault dweller?" He asked. Hancock nodded.

"She is. I have to go talk to Magnolia and Whitechapel, is there anything else you needed?" Archie shook his head no.

"Alright, have a good day." Hancock turned leaving Archie staring at his back.

…

Moaning Layla turned her head away from the suns rays touching her face. She wanted to go back to sleep, her bladder on the other hand kept telling her to get up. She stared up at the ceiling. Feeling better then the night before she sat up. Her hip still felt sore so did her shoulder. Covered in grime, blood and old sweat Layla wanted nothing more then a shower. Managing to stand on her own she gave the room a good once over.

She was the only one here, it was stifling and there was another room in the back. Limping, Gage's head shot up and he went right to her side. Layla held onto the wall following it to the back room. It was much cooler, covered in deep shadows. A single double size bed, a dresser, a shower and a toilet. She flushed the toilet and watched the water run.

"Holy shit, actual working water." Layla worked at the bandages that limited her movement. Once her arm was free, it was easier to move. Still sore as shit.

"At least I can move a little more." She reached the zipper of the vault suit pulling it all the way down. Cool air brushed her breasts and stomach. Gage jumped on the bed laying there, watching with careful eyes.

Layla looked at the wound on her shoulder, stitched up with perfection. No fresh blood, just what crusted up overnight. Standing naked within the room she looked at her hip. Bruised black and blue, stitched up tight. Both looked better then she initially thought.

Layla reached for the shower head and turned the water on. Ice cold waves struck her body, within the heat of summer the cold water felt so good on her body. Any kind of water felt good.

She liked the silence of Hancock's home, the privacy. And the man. He did something she never had before. Holding her while she wept, and she wept long into the early hours of the morning. He held her till she fell asleep within his arms.

 _Are my feelings worth the chance of him getting killed?_ Turning her face up to the water, Layla ran her fingers through her hair scrubbing out the dust and dirt of the road. The water burnt her wounds but felt so good on her skin. The only thing she missed about the vault was running showers. There were a few things she refused to tell Hancock.

Her rapid healing capabilities, and the emotions bubbling up inside her. Want, need, desire. They all clamped down on her body and wanted control.

Everything wanted control. Her body, the Overseer, the institute, raiders and mercs. Why couldn't the people control themselves? Why were they not allowed to survive?

With her eyes closed she turned, water splashing against her back. Out in the Commonwealth it was dog eat dog world, you had to be strong or you'll get eaten.

 _That's why I can't let Hancock help me. I'm happy he wants to help, but this goes much deeper…_

Deep throaty growling coming from the bed, Layla's eyes snapped open. Turning the shower off she pushed the shower door open slowly. Gage's growl turned to warning.

"Layla?" Hancock's voice floated from the other room. She let out a soft sigh.

"Calm down Gage." She whispered. Gage lowered his head back on the bed.

"Back here." She called.

She heard Hancock's rushed footsteps into his bedroom. The door flew open and she saw the ghoul's flushed face, and worried eyes. He gave her one look turned and tipped his hat low over his eyes.

"You scared me half to death. I didn't see you on the couch and-" He stopped, his shoulders sagged. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Those fella's that have your sister. They're heading to Kellogg. He's the one who put the hit out on you and he's using your sister as bait. Ever since you left the vault they've been hunting you down." Layla stepped from the shower, Hancock listened to her padding feet to his dresser.

"You certainly made yourself at home." He chuckled. Layla gave a smile at him.

"You can look, I don't care. We all did in our vault. We had communal showers. Everyone was used to being naked around others." She rummaged through the first couple of drawers. Hancock lifted his head and saw her bareback. Radiation burns wrapped around her leg up to her left glute. Random long scars ran across her back, up to her shoulders. Her glutes were big enough that if he wanted he could hold them and squeeze with extra on the side. Her waist was normal size, her breasts were large and firm.

 _Genetics be damned, she's a beautiful creature._ Impulsively he licked his lips. The bruise on her hip was looking better by the hour, her shoulder was healing by the second. She was moving with ease through his drawers looking for something in her size.

"Third drawer is my shirts." Now he had to turn away as she bent to look. His skin grew hot.

"We have to stop them before they get to Kellogg. He's the one I was after next. He works with the institute. Piper in Diamond City told me about him." She pulled a shirt out and tossed it over her head the material fell right to her knees. Her shoulder hurt when she did it.

"You seem to be feeling better." Hiding his face, he kept his back to her.

She wanted to go up to him and hug him. Thank him for everything he's been doing for her…

 _No…I can't…_ She wrapped her arms around herself, her hair dripping water over the shirt.

"Thank you. For everything. I wouldn't have made it without your help. And the guards who found me." Hancock shrugged.

"It's not a problem. It's just how we work around here." When he looked at her, pressure risen within his chest.

"You're not going to leave, yet are you?" He asked. She padded over to the bed sitting down.

"Are you going to ignore what's going on in front of us right now?" Layla's eyes looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" As if she didn't already know.

"The attraction that's going on between us. It's not like you can say there isn't any." Leaning against the door frame he looked away from her long legs. Scarred from the rough terrain. Layla stayed silent.

"We just met, it's been two days. I've been asleep for the most of it." She reached over petting Gage.

"…in those two days I've come to terms with how I felt. Before you were carried through that door, I was going to kill myself. I was sick and tired of carrying the weight of Mayor. I had women, tons of women before I became a ghoul. I could still get whoever I want. Whenever I want…they don't want me. They want the bragging rights of sleeping with Mayor Hancock. There are so many of them out there like that it's sick." He puffed out his chest as he sighed.

"I understand. It's because I'm a ghoul. I'm ugly with no nose. My eyes used to be brown now they're all black and disgusting. I get-" Layla snaked her arms around his neck her lips pressed against his. Hancock widened his eyes shocked. Soft flesh of her breasts pressed against his petticoat, thighs pressed against his. Layla's soft satin lips were against his.

Skin prickling with anticipation, flaring with heat. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned back against the wall supporting his and her weight. He didn't want to tell her that her kiss made his knees weak. Body firing so many signals he didn't know which one to read into. Or the impure thoughts he'd been having about her. He felt all sorts of confused.

He didn't believe love at first sight, but god Layla made him want to change his mind. How many woman, ever made him feel like this?

 _None._

He held her within his arms for as long as he could, enjoying the kiss. Layla broke the kiss laying completely against him.

"I owed you for the information you gathered." Face flushing a light pink, Hancock grinned.

"Oh?" He raised his brows.

"Well my dear, you sealed your fate. Your officially stuck with me. Get ready to wake up to this ugly mug." Chuckling she was shaking her head.

His hands traveled lower to her glutes and he squeezed. Her entire face turned into a tomato. He rolled with laughter, for the first time in years he felt joy explode throughout his chest. Layla tried pulling herself off him and he shook his head.

"Let me hold you a minute longer." He laid his cheek against the top of her head. Enjoying her soft, plump body against his.

"John…" it came as a breathy whisper, his body reacted.

"Layla, I must admit to you. I've been having impure thoughts." She was laughing, he felt it within his arms.

"Well…" Giggling.

"Why can't we act upon those?" Soft kisses at the base of his throat. Surprised, Hancock lifted the hem of the shirt running his fingers over her soft, scarred skin.

When she tried feeling his, uncomfortable he moved. She looked up at him through thick lashes.

"Trust me, I love your body." She whispered.

Relaxing, Hancock lifted the shirt up and over her head seeing the front of her body completely nude before him. Her smooth skin was made for the gods. Her fingers pulled the coat apart falling into a heap on the floor. He was left in his button up and jeans that were growing increasingly too tight for his liking.

"I love everything about you." He pulled her in kissing her again. He reached over closing his door locking it. He held her face within his hands.

The excitement rolled over his skin. Layla's hands ripped his shirt front open, sending buttons flying.

She pressed her supple body against his, sending him further over the edge. Growling against her lips he picked her up, gently carrying her over to his bed.

Gage confused jumped off.

Gasping as Hancock laid her down she looked up at him, the stunning lilac of her eyes made Hancock groan. He never felt so possessed over a woman before. Layla was different, he felt it deep within.

He pulled the rest of his shirt off, climbing on top of her he devoured her lips again. Her hands roamed over his back fingers running over his muscles. To the belt that held his pants up, flat palms ran over his hips.

"I want you." She whispered to his lips. Eyes closed he bent his head down taking her breast to his mouth enjoying the taste of her skin. Back arching Layla moaned.

"John…" No one has ever said his name like that, never. Tears stung his eyes, he felt cherished. Worth something.

 _I love you, I love you so much._ He wanted so badly to say it, he felt it was true.

"Please." Breathy and hoarse she pulled at his belt.

He wanted to take his time with her, to enjoy what they have for the moment. Show her real pleasure. He moved from her soft breast down to her stomach. His fingers roamed over her waist and hips. There was so much he wished to explore.

"You're so beautiful." Whispering against her skin, watching as her skin became engulfed in goose bumps.

He worked at her thick thighs with his hands spreading them carefully. Her arousal was obvious, as was his.

"Be careful." A whisper. He looked up at her, body flushed, eyes half mooned, lips swollen from his invasion.

He wanted to ravage her body, show her the high of pleasure. Telling him to be careful brought him to a complete stop.

"Be careful?" Tilting his head, she had that sexy smile he loved so much. Just the slightly of her lips turning up.

"Be gentle." Her fingers ran over his chest. Shuddering at her touch, he would do anything for her at this point. Even kill a deathclaw.

"Make love to me." Her husky whisper made his blood pump. He's never made love to anyone before. This was going to be a first.

 _Wonder why?_ Getting off the bed, he unzipped and unbuttoned himself. With his jeans off he went back to her, nude. She smiled looking him over, eyes sparking high interest made him feel good.

Layla was face to face with the biggest thing she's ever done. John was standing in front of her, completely nude with his cock standing at full attention.

His size was much bigger then she anticipated. She also wasn't expecting the muscles. The petticoat hid his body well. Underneath it, he was bulky. Big enough to worry her. She felt his strength before, this was…different.

He was in between her legs looking down at her with those deep sorrowful eyes. She took his face into her hand and felt the sudden sharp pain throughout her groin. His cock pierced her and was pushing deeper within. Trying hard to hide the pain she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. She was told this was the worse part of it. The rest was going to be an easy ride. Even pleasurable and fun.

"Are you alright?" His husky voice whispered within her ear and she shuddered. Her walls wrapped around him tightly.

"John." Breathing out his name jump started him. He pushed his hips further, pulling out and thrusted again. She tilted her head back feeling the pleasure mixed in with the pain. Her breasts pressed against his chest, she held on to him.

Hancock saw the pain in her eyes, and he held her through it. He didn't understand why she didn't tell him she was a virgin. He could barely fit himself inside her. Moving his hips slow, he watched Layla's face flush with pleasure. The pain passed and now she was enjoying the ride. Lifting her legs wrapping them around his hips. Delving deeper into her, she was hot, tight and convulsing around him. Hancock closed his eyes thrusting into her.

"Layla." Her name flowed off his lips easily. Bucking her hips he went deeper. Her cries of pleasure grew, nails dug into his shoulder blades. Pleasure growing with her he was deep enough for her to feel a little bit more pain. Still she wanted to feel him deeper, harder.

"John!" She cried.

He loved it when she said his name, he loved it so damn much.

Kissing her he took her hands pinning them above her head, wanting to feel her orgasm one more time…

She squeezed his hands, arched her back, shuddering underneath him. He took her moan into his mouth. Pressure built at the base of his cock, ready to explode her legs tightened around him. He couldn't move.

"I love you." The softest whisper came from her lips.

He climaxed holding her within his arms. He never wanted to let her go.


End file.
